All's fair in love and war
by becauseilikepenguins
Summary: Because deep down, Naruto is tired of having to keep his feelings bottled up when really, all he wants is for Sasuke to be happy. NARUSASU TWOSHOT


**A/N: So first off I just wanted to say Hi! I'm quite new to the Naruto fandom so I hope that with this little pinch of contribution I attend to everyone's liking. This is my first NaruSasu fanfic after many years of being completely distanced from all what is fanfiction, so I hope that with this first try I haven't done too badly.**

 **I must warn that the plot had begun in my head as this adorably fluffy fic but due to the fact that my mind doesn't operate if I don't have an accurate backstory with which to feed it, this has morphed into a very strange mixture of fluff and lots and lots of angst (sorry…), nonetheless, I have worked very hard to portray my little plotline nicely so I do hope you all enjoy.**

 **Last but not least, you'll find my writing style kind of erratic (to put it simply) as I have a habit of letting my character's thoughts and feelings run freely and with a lack of comprehension, sorry if at times the fic is fast paced and non reader-fiendly.**

 **PS: I'm a sucker for AUs, just putting it out there...**

* * *

It was fair to say that Sasuke was a fairly reasonable guy. Heck no, he was _the_ most reasonable guy, or so he thought to himself as he sipped at his coffee. Memories of that morning's debacle flashing through his mind as his eyes locked on to blue ones, his frown turning into a full out scowl.

"This is all your fucking fault, dobe" He took an angry sip at his coffee. "I should have fucking murdered you the very same day you barged into my dorm room senior year of college."

All he received as a reply was a toothy grin and a satisfied look from shining blue eyes. And that was just it, he'd been putting up with that same answer for over six years now, ever since that stupid blond bastard had burst into his room and Sasuke had welcomed him into his life with open arms. Well, kind of…

[…]

 _"Who the FUCK are you and what are you_ _doing in my room?" Sasuke scowled as he gripped his towel tighter across his hips. Bright blue eyes looked up at him and he felt a faint blush crawl up his neck towards his ears._

 _The stranger, sat sprawled on the floor rather ridiculously, scratched the back of his head avoiding Sasuke's expectant scowl, eyes raking over his body quite obviously before turning away, embarrassed. Sasuke gripped his towel tighter._

" _Yeah I—, what I mean is…" he dragged on, standing up and brushing himself off. He extended a hand towards Sasuke. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki…ya'know?" Blue eyes locked once again on Sasuke's own, a sheepish grin tugging at the blond's lips._

 _The raven haired boy looked at the outstretched hand in distaste, "That doesn't answer my question though, now does it, dobe?" But he took the hand nonetheless, the warmth of the calloused palm that surrounded his own making his stomach clench expectantly._

 _And Naruto grinned, a fox-like grin that matched the mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "It's kind of a long story…" he purred, and Sasuke's scowl deepened. "But I could tell you. Over coffee."_

 _Sasuke will never in his life admit his stomach then did a triple somersault in the air before shimmying away in delight never to be found again._

[…]

"—And you're not even listening to me, are you?" And Sasuke sighs, angry, fingers rolling out an impatient tune on the table in front of him.

A sly grin traces the outside of Naruto's lips as he stares at his friend, undeterred by the weight of the situation. He smirks as he leans on the table with his elbow, hand on palm, eyes shining fondly at Sasuke. He holds back a chuckle as his foot begins to rub against his friend's ankle in a subtle but soothing manner.

The tell-tale heat of a blush trails up the raven's neck as he looks away, arms crossed and let's out a huff, biting out a _"Na-ru-to"_ warningly as he chews on his lip.

"You just really turn me on when you pout like that… _Sa-su-ke._ " He smirks again, and Sasuke just _really_ hates that grin. No, Sasuke just _really_ hates Naruto. He hates his stupid face, his stupid smirk, his stupid stupid stupid _but so pretty_ eyes—Wait. No. He hates those too.

[…]

 _Blond spikes bob along as Naruto hums, but Sasuke glares at him, fumbling nervously with the cutlery. Itachi would be here any minute now and he just couldn't calm down, and Naruto kept humming, and_ he _kept fumbling with the cutlery and…gosh. Itachi would be here any minute now and—how the heck was Naruto so calm?_

 _He lets out a shaky breath, turning away from his blue eyed friend, breathing in and out, trying to achieve a calm demeanor. He starts fumbling with the cutlery once more, breaths getting quicker and not so calm-like and .god. Itachi would be here any minute now and—and he notices a soft prod at his ankle, a foot rubbing soothing circles and slowly Sasuke notices de tension ease away, his shoulders going limp._

 _He revels in that soothing confusion for just long enough to let his guard down, onyx eyes locking with mischievoes blue and suddenly Naruto smirks, the soothing massage slowly inching more and more upwards and before Sasuke knows it he's letting out a groan, heat growing on his face and a knowing tingle starting between his thighs._

 _Glaring, he manages to bite out a quick "Na-ru-to" in warning before suddenly he feels a hand on his shoulder and ohmygodItachi— and he just wills his blush to magically dissappear before he turns to smile at his brother in welcoming._

 _He was going to kill him for this._

[…]

What part of this fucking problem you've got us into do you not understand, Naruto?" And he rakes his fingers through his thick locks, flustered and angry and wondering if he should get another coffee.

"Sasuke, _chellax._ " And no, Sasuke would not _chellax._ This was a real big frikin problem and he just couldn't get his head around the fact that it didn't seem to affect Naruto in any way.

Just as he lets out a heaved sigh, Naruto leans across the table, taking Sasuke's lithe hand in his, gently caressing the other's knuckles with his thumb. "I mean it, Sasuke." It sounded pained, and just for one minute his heart clenches tight, eyes fixated on the blue orbs boring into his own.

[…]

 _Their hot and sweaty bodies slowly detach themselves from one another, Sasuke's heart beats erratically against Naruto's own, chest to chest as their hurried breaths soften and slow as the seconds go by. Naruto is sitting up against the headboard, hunched slightly against the pillows, naked body barely covered, the sheets fallen loosely around his thighs._

 _Sasuke leans on his chest, arms softly enveloping Naruto's torso as he molds himself around the blond's body. He listens to the steady heartbeat resounding through Naruto's ribcage and feels himself slowly drift away as his friend combs his fingers through his ebony locks._

 _He'll never admit it, but it's moments like these that really keep him sane. Moments like these are what assure him of why he's slowly settling in to his life with Naruto, living together,_ loving _together. And Sasuke won't admit that he's scared, scared of all these years that they've wasted already, bind by cowardice and their incessant need for each other. Because Naruto isn't his and he isn't Naruto's, but they're each other's. Even if they don't say it out loud._

 _And Sasuke expects it, he expects the way the blond's fingers halt just that one second. Doubting. Doubting just as Sasuke does, but Naruto is stronger. Strong enough to let his calm demeanor show it's flaws just that one second, and then hide all traces of feelings ever being there._

 _And before he even knows what he's saying, it escapes his mouth in a soft whisper. "I need you…too." And Naruto smiles softly at his friend, his eyes slowly falling shut towards slumber._

 _Sasuke's heart clenches tightly, the tips of his fingers softly grasping at Naruto's chest, at his heart. Because throughtout the fights, the days they spend without talking, the careless love they make to eachother—as if they don't care, when deep down they both know that they care all too much— overall Sasuke knows that they both_ need this.

 _And that's when his own words finally register in his mind. I need_ you _, Naruto. Words that had slipped out, words that Sasuke prays to God Naruto didn't quite catch._

 _Because he did need_ this _, but overall, he needed Naruto. More._

[...]

And Sasuke looks away before his feelings can get the better of him, because slowly they've both been letting themselves go. Letting themselves run freely through this stupid mess they call life.

He knows this is one of these rare moments that Naruto shows just that tiny glimpse of feelings. In a way, it pains Sasuke, pains him to know that Naruto puts on the strong act for both of them, for _him_. Scared to death of the experiences they've lived throughout these last six years. Because in the beginning Naruto had been open, but Sasuke was hurt, and fragile, and would go AWAL for days at the slight mention of feelings.

And yes, it pained Sasuke to see Naruto shut himself off for his friend's sole benefit. Because that's what they were, _friends_ , after all.

"I… I thought that's what you wanted, Sasuke, what _we_ wanted." And Sasuke can feel it, his breath quickens, his lungs clench and heat sears through his body. Mentally, he begs Naruto not to say that one word. "—a _family._ "

And Sasuke breaks.

[...]

"— _I just don't get what your fucking problem is, Sasuke." And rage blazes through blue eyes as Naruto finally raises his voice._

 _He sits at the edge of the bed, naked and and tired and wondering where the fuck he'd gone wrong in his life to deserve this. His fists clench into the mattress as he breaths out hard, slowly. Sasuke watches him, curled up by the headboard, his heartbeat quickened by Naruto's sudden outburst._

" _I've been trying all these fucking years just to please you and I can just never do anything right" And Sasuke let's out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding as Naruto speaks again, anger seeming to have disipated. Remorse fills his veins as he pinpoints the sorrow and dissapointment that leaks from Naruto's words now._

" _Sometimes I think you don't even care about us, about me…that I'm just this warm fucking body you can make use of. That— That if it hadn't have been me barging into your life all those years ago it would just be someone else." And he pauses, his voice chocked. "That you don't even care if it's me or not in your bed everynight."_

 _The blond chokes out a sob, biting his lip in restraint and clenching the matress even tighter into his fists. "Fuck it, Sasuke, I'm so damn tired of keeping my feelings bottled up. I mean, we fucking live together and we've been doing so for the last five years. We don't even see other people. We sleep together every frikin night, God, even though each of us has our own fucking room—" And he locks his gaze on Sasuke, hurt blue shimmering with unshed tears, Sasuke finds it hard to breath. "I mean, I can't even fucking say that I LOVE you, and—I do Sasuke, I love you so much…" and he trails off, succumbing under the pressure, burying his face between his hands and sobbing._

 _And Sasuke can't take it anymore, he crawls over and envelops the blond from behind, trailing kisses all over his body as if to say he's sorry, his own tears mixing with tan skin. And Naruto sobs, muttering apologies over and over again until they find themselves tangled together on the sheets, far away. One last thing escapes Naruto's lips as they drift off._

" _I'm so sorry that I can't give you what you want, Sasuke. So sorry."_

[...]

And he can feel tears working their way to his eyes as he remembers that night, almost a year ago. They had woken up the day after and not a word was said about the night before. But whereas Naruto chose to make nothing of it, Sasuke closed in on himself even more, shutting even Naruto out and enveloping his small world with very subtle darkness.

Days, weeks, months passed. They talked, they ate, they fucked. But Sasuke wasn't Sasuke and Naruto knew that, cursing the one night his anger had got the better of him and had destroyed everything he'd work so hard for for the passed years, inching his way closer and closer to Sasuke's heart just to be kicked out all on his own again in less than a second.

He'd been warned, Sasuke had warned him that he wanted things in life that a relationship with Naruto could simply never give him. That it was a temporary thing, and Naruto had known that from the start. But slowly, they'd both let themselves go inside of this spiraling mess, they'd fight and they'd shout and then they would make needy frenetic love to each other. Heck, they even lived together, they were as _together_ as two people could fisicly and possibly be.

And yes, Sasuke had warned him, but it hadn't really been Naruto's intention in the first place to just go and fall in love. He hadn't expected that that incessant tug that would dance along his heart everytime Sasuke frowned and scowled at him to eventually turn into a bursting need to find Sasuke's atention by any means possible.

Yes, Sasuke had warned him. But he hadn't warned him about how hard it was _not_ to fall in love, and Naruto had fallen. _Hard._

The blond is tugged back into reality by a gentle tug of the hand in which he holds Sasuke's, vivid memories slowly drifting to the back of his mind as his eyes capture his friend's in a heated trance, loosing and finding himself in onyx orbs over and over again.

"I just…I didn't think—" And Sasuke's tone falters as he bites his lip, holding Naruto's hand tighter. "I didn't think you'd go that far for…for _me._ "

And it's true, it had all started with this stupid joke that had crossed Naruto's mind a few months ago. Sweaty and sated and in _love_ he had watched Sasuke as he hurriedly and clumsily tugged his clothes on, chuckling and muttering to Naruto that he was going to be late enough as it was, and that no, round two just wasn't a valid excuse for that.

[...]

 _Amidst his chuckling, Naruto tugged at Sasuke's body, clumsily kissing his neck as the other sat on the side of the bed to tie his shoes._

" _C'mon, Sasuke, just a little bit longer…" And he nibbled on his ear. A faint groan replied as Sasuke let his head fall back to allow Naruto more access. "I swear to God, you bastard, you just don't know what you're doing to me."_

 _And Sasuke chuckled again, turning to grab at the blond's face and pulling him into a deep kiss before leaving for work. Naruto groaned as their lips parted, muttering about all the "valuable munition" that was going to waste. And it had been a joke, just a simple thought that had escaped his parted lips as Sasuke pulled away and made his way to the door._

 _The raven, without turning, cooed a "well you better take care of that, huh dobe?" before waving goodbye and leaving. And yes, Naruto was sure that that as well was just meant as a halfhearted reply to his joke, but his head was already churning, machinening away with seemingly unthinkable thoughts, hid heart beat quickening as the words settled in. Then, he proceeded to spend all of his free morning laying in bed, laptop in hand, planning and researching and hoping to god he'd just find a reason_ not _to go through with the conclusion his deranged mind had come to._

 _Before he knew it the day had gone by, his plans were all mapped out and the only thing left was finding a way of convincing Sasuke._

[…]

"It's just, _God_ , Naruto…one minute you're talking me into this crazy scheme of donating our sperm for this stupid fucking _fundraiser_ for your old orphanage and now—"

Sasuke sucks in a breath, his mind finally coming to terms with what his deranged friend had done. _Fucking deranged_ friend, more accurately. But the more he thought about it the more the idea became clear and, what the heck, Sasuke found himself _wanting_ it, wanting Naruto.

Before it actually registers in his mind he's pulling himself out of his seat, tugging the blond up and crashing their mouths together in a frantic and needy kiss. It's wet and uncomfortable but surprisingly chaste and Sasuke can't find the room to care anymore. This stupid fucking dobe had gone and fucked everything up so perfectly that all he could say was _"thank you, thank you, thank you"_ everytime their lips parted for air.

And no, when Naruto had insisted that Sasuke just _had_ to come straight to the coffee shop where they'd had their first date immediately after a full 20 hours of work all through the night, he hadn't been looking forward to it. He was tired and grouchy and fuck, he hadn't even had the time to change out of his scrubs before racing out to meet his friend. But now none of that even mattered.

[...]

 _He'd waited outside the caffe in the mid-january cold, enveloped in a plush dark coat, muttering profanities to himself about all the different ways he could kill Naruto for making him rush here and having had the audacity to be late himself. His hands, buried deep in his coat pockets, fumbled with his surgeon bandana, thanking god that he'd rembered to take it off before anyone had seen him in it._

 _Fondly, he remembers the day that Naruto had given it to him, his anger slowly dissipating. It had been a congratulations present for having successfully become a neurosurgeon. Of course, it was hideous, a ridiculously bright shade of orange and full of little frogs and toads. But nontheless, Sasuke had loved it._

 _It was then that Naruto finally appeared, charging down the street calling his friend's name and waving to catch his attention. Fully clad in suit and tie, he came to a halt before Sasuke. Beaming and freshfaced, he clasped Sasuke's hands between his gloved ones. Bright green mittens that matched his outlandish scarf and hat, but yet no coat. Shivering slightly, he'd pulled Sasuke into a kiss, his cold red nose rubbing up against the raven's._

 _Slightly agast by the sudde show of public affection, Sasuke pulled away, lips parted and waiting to ask what the hell was going on, but as his body begins to respond and choke out his question Naruto cuts him off briskly._

" _ohmygodSasuke—we're_ pregnant _."_

[...]

His inicial reaction had been shock, lots of it, and as Naruto dragged him into the coffee shop and ordered for both of them Sasuke still hadn't quite fully grasped the situation. Once sat, hot coffee in hand, his friend's words finally sunk in. Confusion followed, but as his mouth inadvertedly chocked out questions—that he didn't even know how he was even capable of asking while the rest of his body stayed frozen in shock—his body slowly grew heated, shaking in anger.

"I mean, it all started off that one time…and then—ya'know? So I did all this research and—You know Sakura on the maternity ward? Well… in the end she sent me to her friend Ino, who runs a fertility clinic. So the thing is…and then— And one day they phone me up. Something about… so they did all these tests. At first I didn't really understand—but what _are_ the chances? But then this girl Hinata, who was there getting this… _in vitro_? Whatever. So the case is she was also— and after she explained about the tests, it turns out…something called a surrogate—And can you believe it, Sasuke?"

And it's when he finally hears his name—between other jumbled up words that he'd barely cought on to—that Sasuke finally snaps out of it. Naruto manages to squeal out the word _twins_ excitedly before Sasuke all but went for him, the only thing stopping him being the table between them and the caffe full of people.

But now, letting himself go in Naruto's arms every trace of anger has faded away. They kiss and grasp at each other and somehow manage to make their way out of the coffee shop, arriving home between whispers of gratitude and _I love yous_ before finally letting themselves go, tangled within each other on the kitchen floor. He fan feel the soft tears that intermingle in their kisses, not knowing if they were either Naruto's or his own but not really caring either.

And as they lay there wasted, panting and laughing and _loving_ , Sasuke curls even more into Naruto, if even posible, and drifts away to thoughts of babies and twins and mini bundles of mischief. His heart melts and molds with Naruto's own as he falls asleep, letting himself be captured in his friend's— _lover's_ —warm and nurturing embrace.

* * *

 **A/N: So? What's the verdict? I truly do hope everyone finds it enjoyable and, also, I am very accepting and tolerant of a wee bit of criticism…and some reviews, maybe? Also, I'm very interested in diving straight into the deep end with this whole Naruto thing so I'd be delighted to write out fanfic ideas for anybody that is interested. So if you've got some amazing plotline all thought up but neither the means or time to write it out just hit me up at my tumblr ( .com) and feel free to ask**!

 **PS: this little one shot is very seriously being considered turning itself into a two shot, a very fluffy and adorable sequel. If you're interested, let me know with your views and ideas, I'll truly be delighted to hear from you.**

 **Lots of love~**


End file.
